Ebenezer Eugene True (1858-1944)
__TOC__ Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at Walnut Creek, California, USA * Died: at Reedley, Fresno Co., California, USA at 86 years * Interment: at Location Parents * Father: Ira Jackson True (1828-1900) * Mother: Sarah Peak (1824-BEF 1880) Siblings * Sibling: Laura M. True (1857-1914) * Sibling: Ella Irene True (1863-1899) * Sibling: Ira Arthur True (1866-1955) Spouses * Spouse: Olive Jane Stern (1858-1942) Offspring * Child: Eugene Harvey True (1886-1963) * Child: John Elmer True (1891-BEF 1944) * Child: True (ABT 1888-BEF 1900) Biography In The Fresno Bee, Thursday Nov 23, 1944 Ebenezer Eugene True, 86, a retired farmer, died last night in his home at 3833 Illinois Avenue. He was born in Livermore. As a young man, he was engaged in the cattle business near Santa Cruz. In 1884 he moved to a farm near Parlier, where he planted one of the first vineyards in Fresno County. His wife, Mrs. Olive True, died two years ago. He is survived by a son, E. Harvey True of Fresno; a brother Arthur True of Kingsburg, and several nephews and nieces. Funeral arrangements will be announced later by the Lisle Funeral Home. Birth: Township 2 (Lafayette and Alamo postoffice) Date:11 FEB 1858 Location:at Walnut Creek, California, USA Birth: Date:11 FEB 1858 Location:at Livermore, Contra Costa Co., California Occupation: Farmer Date: 1896 Location: Medocino Precinct, Fresno County Death: Date:22 NOV 1944 Location:at Reedley, Fresno Co., California, USA Wife: Olive Jane Stern (1858-1942) Marriage: : Date:ABT 1884 Marriage Events:: Notes: External links Gallery Contributors Christin Sources # Database online. Fresno, California, ED 15, roll T623 86, page 23B. Ancestry.com 1900 United States Federal Census Name: Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 2004; # Database online. Township 2, Contra Costa, California, post office Lafayette and Alamo, roll M653_57, page 539, image 543. Ancestry.com 1860 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2004; # Database online. San Joaquin River, Merced, California, ED 45, roll T9_68, page 391.3000, image 0784. Ancestry.com and The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints 1880 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2005; # Database online. Township 3, Fresno, California, ED , roll T624_76, part , page . Ancestry.com 1910 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2006; # Database online. Township 8, Fresno, California, ED 96, roll 118, page , image 438.0. Ancestry.com 1930 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2002; # Database online. Ancestry.com California Death Index, 1940-1997 Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2000; # Database online. Fresno, Fresno, California, ED , roll , page , image 333. Ancestry.com 1920 United States Federal Census Name: The Generations Network, Inc.; Location: Provo, UT, USA; Date: 2005; # Ebenezer E. True obituary # COPY OF 1896 GREAT REGISTER OF FRESNO COUNTY http://www.cagenweb.com/archives/Directories/Fresno/1896Mendocino.txt category:Born in Walnut Creek, California category:Died in Reedley, California Category:Non-SMW people articles